A Bed Time Story to Bura
by Buruma
Summary: Ever wonder what happened during the first date Buruma and Vegeta ever had? Well read this story as Buruma tells her daughter about her first date with Vegeta


A Bed Time Story To Bura

By Buruma

        It was getting late when Buruma came into Buras' room where Bura was happily playing video games with Trunks on her new T.V V.C.R combo set.

"Time for bed Bura!" Buruma happily told her daughter.

"Awww come on mom, Trunks doesn't have to go to bed" Bura whined.

"Well he's older than you and plus he has a date!" Buruma glanced at Trunks who turned bright red.

"Ooooo Trunks has a date!" Bura playfully taunted him.

"Oh be quiet" He shoved her on to her feather comforter, she let out a squeal of delight.

"O.K. You two that's enough" Buruma kicked Trunks out and made Bura brush her teeth.

"Mom who is Trunks going out with?" Bura said between rinsing and spitting.

"Oh I don't know some girl from his high school, I guess" Buruma sighed for she was sad that her babies were growing up, now with Trunks going on dates, she was sure that Bura was going to be curious about dates and love and things like that. She was going to have to prepare herself. But she didn't have time to because the next thing out of Buras' mouth was:

"What do you do on a date?"

This shocked Buruma, but she decided to answer her daughters' question. Buruma's momentarily stop annoyed Bura so she asked again.

"Mom, What do you do on dates?" Buruma was in a panic she didn't know how to explain it in a way Bura would understand. Bura gave this annoyed expression that looked so much like Vegita when he got annoyed, Bura reminded Buruma so much of Vegita. That's it! She'll tell a story. A story about one of her and Vegitas' dates.

_" Hope that this will satisfy her need to know about dates" Buruma thought._

"Oh alright Bura, I'll tell you a story."

"About you and dad?" She inquired.

"Yeah, about me and your dad." just then Vegita pops his head into the room.

"Did you say something to me?" He asked suspiciously

"No, but I am telling a story to Bura about one of our dates."

"Oh. By the way Trunks left he said he was going to the movies."

"Good night daddy!" Bura interrupted, and held out her arms for a hug and kiss. Vegita went over and kissed his daughter good night and turned to Buruma and gave her a kiss and told her he was going to go train.

        After he had left Buruma began her story.

"It was a Friday evening and I was working in my lab inventing something or another. My dad was working on the hover car and your dad was fiddling with a switch, trying really hard to figure out what it did and how it worked."

        "Jeez woman how complicated do you have to make things?" Vegita said still trying to figure out how the controller worked.

"It's not that complicated, look." I said. I flipped the cover up and pressed the big red button. It opened up the garage door next to the lab. Vegita looked embarrassed, so to change the subject he turned to me and said 

"So do you want to go some where fancy and eat?" he perked up when he said, "eat".

Whoa, boy was I shocked. Him of all people! I never thought he would say that to anybody. Then did I realize that he was only trying to sway the attention to me instead of him.

"Did you say what I thought you said?" I asked not wanting him to change his mind.

"Yeah, you did. Now are we going to go eat or what?" he asked annoyed

"Oh O.k. lets go to that fancy Japanese restaurant" I said eagerly.

"Yeah ok. Go get ready."

It took me almost an hour to get ready. (Hey in order to look good you gotta take some time) I came down the stairs in a light purple dress with gold earrings and bracelets. I had on a diamond necklace with a giant purple sapphire down the middle and sparkly purple shoes. Vegita was already down there and of course looking annoyed.

"Finally woman, lets go." He took off out the door. I on the other hand had raced to my car and was out side in the front before you could say "where's Buruma?"

"Come on Vegita lets go in my car." I beckoned.

"No way woman I don't travel by car, how 'bout I carry you there."

No way was I flying there, I would rather take my car, and so I did. Vegita followed me. When I got to the restaurant I looked around for Vegita but he wasn't there, he must have gotten lost.

_"Great, oh well I guess I wait for him inside."_ I told myself. I was taken to the table and ordered myself a glass of wine. I was sitting there for sometime when this guy comes and sits himself at my table!

"Hey pretty lady, what are ya doin' here by yourself? Did your guy stand you up?" he asked probably wishing I would say yes.

Whoa too many questions.

"No" I said looking a bit annoyed.

"Yeah sure, can I join you?"

"No"

"You know you want me to"

So he sat there for five minutes just staring at me.

"Where was Daddy?" Bura interrupted

"Well wait and see," I continued

I was really getting worried because I knew Vegita wouldn't ask for directions, so I ordered myself a salad. The guy obviously was a pest, so I moved tables. He followed me everywhere. I was just moving to another table when I heard a crash behind me, Vegita must be here!

"I don't ever want to see you pestering my girlfriend again! You hear?"

"Ye…ye…yes sir" the guy whimpered

"Good! Now get out!" Vegita roared

I was so happy and relieved; I ran up to him and kissed him. He kissed be back, but got a little embarrassed because everyone was looking at us. So I led him to our table and we had dinner and talked. Everyone kept glancing at us, probably thinking we were a cute couple.

"What is everyone staring at!?" Vegita yelled. It scared the peewaddles out of every one and they all went back to their eating. 

"It was so funny you should have been there. Oh wait you weren't born yet."

"Duh mom" They both giggled

"Well I think it's time for you to go to bed little one." Buruma cooed

"Alright, that was a good story tell me another one tomorrow. k?" Bura said sleepily 

"Ok" but Bura did not hear it because she fell asleep. Buruma looked at her sleeping daughter and smiled, Bura was going to be a very pretty woman when she is older. Buruma got up and went to go find Vegita. He was watching T.V. Buruma went over to him and cuddled up next to him and he cuddled back.


End file.
